


Bed of Roses

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mp3 player wrote a fic for me at work today.  It's not very long but hey, at least I managed to write something.<br/>Toki is inspired by some of Pickles' old music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Roses

Getting high with Pickles and listening to a lot of music he didn't normally bother with had given Toki a great idea. Some of them had been love songs, the kind of love songs that sounded pleasant to do to someone, not the kind where you forcibly changed their gender or ate their corpse. Those would be pretty one sided gestures anyway. He was still kind of high now that he thought about it, sometimes you didn't realize just how much smoke was in the air until you weren't breathing it anymore.  
But floating along with a head full of music that was all at least twenty years old, Toki gathered what he needed.

It was nighttime, that was good. Dark was romantic in old songs. If Dethklok wrote it, the chick you take back to your room in the dark would turn into a monster and bite your junk off, which is why they always kept a light on when they took sluts to their rooms. Because that shit happens. It _had_ to have happened, or nobody would have known to worry about it. But that never happened in Pickles' old music, so maybe it was a recent thing. Probably global warming or something.  
But in this case dark was good, and Skwisgaar wasn't going to turn into a junk-eating monster because only chicks did that.

After checking to make sure Skwisgaar wasn't in his room, Toki set the scene. He didn't understand why this was supposed to be such a big deal, but if it was supposed to be really special he'd try it.   
It took longer to actually find Skwisgaar, but eventually he did. He was alone, that made it easier. “Skwisgaar, comes with me. I gots a real romantsical surprises for you!”  
“Ams you high?”  
“Yeah, little bits. But comes on, it's reallies cool!”

Skwisgaar stood with a shrug. “Well I amns't got not'ing else to be doesing rights now, guess I can comes see what you gots me.”  
Toki grabbed his hand and pulled him through the halls, stopping outside Skwisgaar's door. “You gots to keeps you's eyes closed!”  
Skwisgaar rolled his eyes, then shut them, and Toki quickly pulled him into the room.

“Okays, now you gots to takes all you's clothes off. You can opens you's eyes if you wants, you can'ts see nothings.”  
Get naked? “Dis ams mine kind of surprises.” Skwisgaar stripped in the dark, maybe he was getting that blowjob finally? “I ams nakeds, now whats?”  
He didn't expect Toki to suddenly scoop him up in his arms and literally throw him onto his bed.

Skwisgaar let out a horrible shriek, that didn't sound like joy at all! Toki wondered if he'd turned into a junk-eating monster, but since he still had his clothes on he was probably pretty safe. _Probably._ Still, he backed up against the door as the yowls from the bed continued.  
There were some thrashing sounds, and suddenly a light was turned on. There hunched Skwisgaar, completely naked, smeared with blood, and glaring through his hair with homicidal rage. The bed was littered with crushed flowers, the fur streaked with blood. This wasn't romantic at all!

“Toki?” Skwisgaar took a menacing step toward him. “I suggests you _run_.”  
Toki didn't need to be told twice, without turning he fumbled the door open and was gone, running as fast as he could to anywhere else. Those stupid songs! They'd convinced him that laying in roses was the best thing ever, instead it was really horrible and brutal! Maybe they could write a song about that... but not if Skwisgaar killed him!  
Toki spent rest of the night hiding in a random supply closet. Fuck trying to be romantic!


End file.
